legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Los Santos - Hello, Mr. Bulgarin/Transcript
Coolautiz Presents...... ???: Hey! What's up, Mich? We all missed you these past several months! Agent Michigan: Yeah, well shit happens when the Multi-Universe gets fucked around with for the past two years. A Fire Rebellion Story.... Mich: '''The side effects of the Cryo are still wearing off, C.J. They'll be done and over with once I get on the plane to LS. '''C.J.: Your boy Takato is looking forward to your return, dog. Mich: So am I. See ya soon, C.J. (Michigan boards the plane and the theme starts playing.) LOTM: FIRE REBELLION CHRONICLES (The plane touches down at LSX. Michigan unboards and is greeted by Takato.) Takato: Hey! It's about time you got here!! Mich: It is. 'Bout time I woke up, too. Wait. How'd you get here? Takato: CJ. How else? Wait. Where's Guilmon? (A traveler is heard screaming) Guilmon: Takatomon?! Traveler: What is that fucking thing?! Mich: Sorry about that sir. (Takes Guilmon back to Takato.) You brought Guilmon here? Into public? Takato: Yamaki and Dave says I'm responsible for him so... Mich: Just, don't worry about it. Let's go. Don't wanna keep C.J. waiting. (Takato and Mich get into C.J.'s car.) C.J.: Hey man. Mich: C.J.? C.J.: Good to see you, man. Mich: '''You too. Both of you. So how's June and Tree Hugger? '''Takato: June's doing good. And Tree Hugger, I don't know. C.J.: The boy's just creeped out about how Tree Hugger is always in a good mood like that. Mich: Haven't been around too much Hippies I take it? Takato: I.... never met her. How do you know her? Mich: She's a friend of Fluttershy. Takato: Oh. C.J.: How 'bout your other friends, dog? Mich: Who? C.J.: Those Freelancer people. How are they? Mich: Well, Carolina was on her way to kill the Director, and Wash.... I remember he was locked up by the UNSC. I don't know, man. I just woke up from 2 years cryo. Takato: Two years? I thought no one can be frozen that long. Mich: The Master Chief was in that same state for four years, Takato. Takato: Four years? C.J.: What about your other guy? Mich: Other guy? C.J.: California. Mich: California died years ago. C.J.: Damn. (The car pulls up to C.J.'s mom's place on Grove St.) C.J.: Here we are. Make yourself at home. Welcome to Los Santos (The trio enters the house. Mich is greeted by June.) June: Hey. I never thought we see you again. Mich: Hey June. How's Ray Ray and Monroe? June: They're doing good. They're upstairs right now. Kinda in the middle of something when I was told to get down here. Mich: Ah. Listen, you guys. I need to get some outside time before I fully settle in. How 'bout we get something to eat? C.J.: There's a Cluckin' Bell not too far from here. Mich: Good! Let's go. Takato: Guilmon and I are gonna stay here. June: I have some stuff to do here. So I can't go with you. Mich: I'll bring you guys back something. (Mich and C.J. leave. They arrive at Cluckin' Bell where Mich sees a familiar person.) Mich: Hey! Packie!! Packie: Hey! Thought I never see ya again! Mich: My main Irish man Packie. (Mich and C.J. get out of the car.) Packie: When did you get back, man? Mich: Ten minutes ago, actually. Packie: Shit. Me boys are gonna be glad to see ya. Mich: You hungry, bruh? Packie: I guess I could eat. (The trio goes into the Cluckin' Bell. They start to order their food. They sit down to eat. However, Mich sees something that changes his mood.) C.J.: Everything alright, man? (Mich recognizes the individual as Zachary Miller, a Space Pirate.) Mich: Hey, Miller! Where are they? Miller: I'm sorry. Who are you? Mich: Don't fuck with me, punk!! (Miller runs off out of the eatery.) Mich: Fuck!! Packie: He's runnin'!!! (The trio gets into the Car and chase after Miller) C.J.: What the fuck is going on, dog?! Mich: A thing! C.J.: What the fuck?! (The trio stop at the docks and corners Miller.) Packie: End of the line, Miller! Nowhere to go!! Mich: '''Where are they?! The Sirens!!! '''Miller: You really want to know?! F--- OFF!! (Mich shoots Miller in the head out of anger. All of a sudden, a text goes off on Mich's phone. It's from Vice Principal Luna.) Mich: Shit. They noticed I left without telling them. Packie: Luna? What does she want, man? C.J.: What the fuck? I thought you just woke up, man!! (Mich has an indifferent face) C.J.: What the fuck are you really here for, man?! (Mich closes his message and breathes deeply in order to start explaining to C.J.) Mich: I came here looking for three individuals. Not just any people: they're Sirens. They sing to cause trouble, basically, and they use it to steal magic. But that's not the only reason. C.J.: What is it, then? Mich: After being awoken from hibernation, I returned to our version of Canterlot. However, the Sirens show up, started stiring some trouble, and my fucking Neural Implants got fucked up. It was their dark powers that did it. Tests have basically shown that the Sirens' songs are far too taxing on the Implants. I had to go to Physical Therapy because of them and I thought their powers where gonna be permanent on my friends. CJ: '''Damn. '''Mich: So, the day I got out of Physical Therapy, I spoke to Packie here. He was the one that told me they were here. In Los Santos. C.J.: Looks like you lost your chance, dog. Packie: Not yet. I still know someone Mich might be interested in. (The next day, Mich is on his phone while hanging out on Grove Street.) Mich: Hello. Is this Mr. Crest? Lester: It is. I hear you have a Siren problem. Well, I can help you out with that. An old friend of yours told me. Mich: Packie. Lester: Not McReary. Someone who doesn't want you dead. Come to my house in Murrieta Heights so we can properly introduce ourselves. (Hangs up) Mich: Hello? Shit.... (Mich makes his way to Murrieta Heights. He arrives at Lester's house, stopping at the front door.) Lester: I was wonder when you were gonna show up. (Lester remotely unlocks the door and Mich enters, being surprised to see who's with Lester.) Mich: Niko Bellic? Long time, dude. Niko: I hear you have a problem. Mich: Yup. Lester: Well, you won't have ponder anymore, because I think your problem is solved my good friend. Mich: I never met you, good friend. Lester: Oh. Well, yeah. Welcome to paradise. If you think spying on corporate gurus, techies, and seniority students is paradise, then yeah, you think like I do. (Notices something) See? I told you your problems are solved!! The Sirens are headed to the Del Perro Pier. If you catch them soon enough, then maybe, just maybe, you can end this craziness they started back in Canterlot! Mich: Then let's go! (To Niko) You in? Niko: Helping a friend in with a personal vendetta? Sure. I'm in. (Mich and Niko leave Lester's house. Mich then texts Luna.) Mich: (In his message) Luna, I'm sorry I left you and our other friends without notice. I just got angry when the Sirens did what they did while was in Physical Therapy after my Neural Interplants overloaded. I'll come back when this is over. Niko: Girlfriend? Mich: Can't disclose that. Niko: Right. (The duo arrive at Del Perro Pier and they spot Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk at the end of the pier.) Niko: Is that them? Mich: Yup. (The duo get out of the car and approach them.) Niko: Hey. Ladies. (Points to Mich) You remember my friend here, yes? Adagio: Yes. You were with the Rainbooms at Canterlot High, weren't you? Mich: And the guy with the strange marks on the back of his head, which just happened to overload on me during your spell, sending me into a "spell" of excruciating pain. You've heard of Neural Implants, right? Aria: '''Well, that explains the imprints. They let you store like A.I. or stuff like, right? '''Mich: More than just A.I. Other vital data is stored in there to hold while we travel through Slipspace. Also, when tampered with, could kill the possessor or leave him with permanent brain damage. I'm lucky that you didn't do either of those. Aria: (Approaches Mich) Okay. Listen. Stealing your magic is much more different than doing that. We never even heard of those other things. Mich: (Pulls out pistol) I think you're bluffing. Niko: What are you doing? They're unarmed! Mich: They don't carry firearms, Niko! They use singing magic! Sonata: Does he think we still have our pendants? Adagio: (To Mich) Your friends destroyed our gems. We're powerless! (Takato arrives) Takato: Mich, what are doing?! Mich: Not now, Takato! I need to finish this! Takato: That's not what your friends back in Canterlot would want! (Mich lowers his weapon.) Mich: How do you know that? Takato: Luna called wonder where you were. I had to do what's right and tell her that you were here. She's on her way. She wouldn't want you to do this. Don't throw your life away. You're trying to get it back after what you blindly did wrong. (Mich holsters his weapon.) Mich: Alright. (To Adagio) I nearly destroyed my honor. If you start anything, I'll know. From now on, you do as we ask. You'll be keeping yourselves alive and out of the UNSC's Custody. Adagio: Fine. Just don't threaten us again and we're good. (Everyone leaves.) Hello, Mr. Bulgarin (Back at the Johnson residence the next day.) Mich: (On the phone) Hi, Luna. Luna: I've heard what happened, Michigan. Why did you leave? I didn't know if you made it through Physical Therapy! Mich: I'm sorry, Luna. But I've taken care of it. Those three will be kept a close eye on. If you want me come back... Luna: I'm already in Los Santos. I'll be there soon. Mich: I'm sorry about what happened. I'll explain what it when you get here. Luna: Alright. I'll see you when I get there. (Mich hangs up his phone and gets inside his car with Niko to see a mystery guest. His phone rings and he picks up.) Mich: Gideon. Gideon: I heard about what happened. When Luna gets there, I'll be there helping you out. Looks like you're going to meet someone that thought you killed them. I've got my eye on those three. The don't look dead to me. Mich: I know, I'm gonna go meet Mr. Dimitri Rascalov to collect on the hit and bring it in as evidence. Gideon: That might be hard. I'll meet you there. Where's the meeting? Mich: Los Santos Docks. Gideon: I know my way there. See you around back. (The car approaches around back.) Gideon: Alright. You know what to do mate? Mich: Yup. Niko: Sharp eyes, huh? Gideon: You got it. (Mich and Niko enters the warehouse.) Dimitri: Hey, Niko. Agent Michigan, glad you can make it. Mich: Thank you. You got the money? Dimitri: Sure. But first, I just wanted to say how grateful me and my bosses are for what you did. The Sirens were causing too much gridlock. Mich: Okay. Dimitri: And also, I just wanted to check something with you. Mich: Okay. Dimitri: You are Agent Michigan of Project Freelancer, right? You once operated a mission in Liberty City, stealing assets from the local gangs with Niko. Mich: No idea what you're talking about. Dimitri: You stole from us! And left a lot of damage in the process. You left a good friend of mine out of pocket. Big time. ???: Hello, Niko. Niko: Hello... Mr. Bulgarin. Gideon: (Whispering) Fucking Hell... Bulgarin: Where's our money? Niko: I don't know. I didn't rob you. Bulgarin: Really? Niko: We were busted a mile off the coast. I had to swim for my life. I don't know what happened, I nearly drowned. Bulgarin: My heart is bleeding. Niko: I DID MY BEST!! I DIDN'T FUCK UP!!! Bulgarin: (In Russian) Remove him!! (The guy behind Niko, who has a knife, grabs him from behind, but Niko escapes without major injury. Gideon enters and the trio begins shooting their way through Bulgarin's men. The trio then get out of the warehouse and escape to Grove Street. They arrive at C.J.'s place to see that Luna and Celestia have arrived.) Mich: Luna. Glad you're here! Luna: What happened?! What is going on?! If you don't tell me now, we're through!! (Everyone's faces change.) Gideon: Easy, ma'am. There is a good explanation for all this. The Sirens ran off and left the city. They came here. Their actions weren't gonna go unanswered. We spared them, yes. But that's the best thing we could do for now. Luna: Alright. I appreciate you telling me. (To Mich) I understand that you were in pain during the ordeal. We didn't know what happened to the Dazzlings after the Showcase. You and your friends were the only ones that knew. Just go inside and rest. I'll talk to you later. Mich: Sure. (Mich goes inside the house and closes the door behind him. Packie arrives from the house.) Packie: Wow. That... was..... Luna: Over-dramatic. More than it needed to be. Principal Celestia: Everyone's just in a rough mood. We're tired and stressed out. We ALL need some rest after a long week. (Everyone goes inside of C.J.'s house.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Dazzlings Arc Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline